enigmatastellarwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki
Nikki is the secondary antagonist in the game, he appears around the fourth level asking the crew about their spacecraft (how did he not notice they destroyed Megablaze?), and keeps asking and going behind the protagonists until he is confronted at the level before Zone One: the dangerous Void Realm. Most Bosses have no pages so check the link (ugh, I’m tired of typing that) Personality Nikki seems to be Villalobos' right hand man, he starts innocently asking the crew about their spacecraft, to which they answer that it is a transport craft, until Nikki sees it has destroyed a Mega-Craft and wonders how they did it, The player and his friends keep avoiding him until they battle him and his Mega-Craft. Nikki starts being interrogative and asking the player a lot of questions, and through the missions, he starts to get annoying to such point that Genu cuts his calls and also scolds him. Nikki has a strong allegiance with The Alliance and would never betray them, as he keeps asking the player and his crew questions about them and their spacecraft until he tries to get justice done by himself. He uses a powerful Mega-Craft, the Blue Massacrist, as his personal enforcer ship. His tactics are to rely on his ability to shoot absolutely everywhere, firing a huge storm of lasers with several hard-to-reach turrets. In a later Stellar War, the tactics of Clade and Rex Clear reflect this strategy. He dies in the explosion of his own Mega-Craft. Traits + He's Villalobos most loyal and respect right hand man, giving him an strong advantage if we talk about military ranks. + He thinks before he acts, as he saves his Mega-Craft. -He's to naive on thinking that he can easily defeat the player and his crew. -He's an annoyance to his enemies. Relationships: '''The Player (Unit Commander): '''Nikki and the player have from few to none interaction, this being because the player doesnt talks and Nikki puts way more attention on Genu, but even with this, Nikki seems to hate a bit the player after he/she disobeys his orders. '''Genu: '''Nikki started as a small target to Genu, and was ignored a long time, but as soon as his threats, his annoyance and his minding on Genu's bussiness started rising, they became more hatred towards themselves, Genu seems to hate Nikki a lot, and so does Nikki. The Command Base, having managed to destroy Tesla Rage, Entra, and Grand Lobos, becomes a major suspicion of Nikki's, which is confirmed when it escapes to Zen Blue and destroys Cyclone, a class B Mega-Craft, which is how this mostly started. '''Neko: '''At first, Neko and Nikki have a little bit of interaction, Nikki seems to ignore Neko's existance through the game, because, as said before, he only focuses on taking Genu down. anyways, the fact Neko is allied with Genu, makes him a target to Nikki. '''Lyra: '''Both Nikki and Lyra doesnt seems to care about each other, as they ignore themselves, making Lyra an invisible person towards Nikki. However, she is a target of his as she allies with Genu. '''Villalobos: '''Nikki is Villalobos' right hand man, so that means Nikki is loyal towards Villalobos, he and Villalobos seemed to have established contact way before the events in the game. Nikki also tries to mimic Villalobos' Mega-Craft, but cyan colored and with two extra turrets instead of four drone creators. Nikki never does say, but it is possible that Villalobos has a deep (platonic) relationship with Nikki, as they do seem to understand each other pretty well. Nikki's Mega Craft Nikki's personal Mega-Craft is one of three Class One Mega-Craft in the game. After Villalobos sends Death Assassin to execute the player and it is destroyed, he then has Nikki come and deal with you. Nikki actually responds somewhat excitedly, saying he hasn't used his Mega-Craft in a long time. Attacks Blasters Nikki's unmistakable trademark attack is to fill the screen with "laser" beams, constantly spamming lasers, and the worst part is that they also stun your units. The main ship launches rapid-fire lasers in a single direction, while the arms launch three-shot spread bursts. The main guns can also shoot large shots that pierce through everything. Missiles Nikki sometimes launches small triangular missiles all over the place, which can stun your units. Nikki will throw these out every once in a while. He can also shoot bursts of two larger missiles that explode in a large splash and always stun. Stars The small guns near the sides of the Mega Craft can shoot glowing stars out every once in a while. Other The arms sometimes whack your base while shooting. This can be somewhat annoying. Gallery NikkiMobile.png|Nikki in the mobile version of the game. Nikki.jpg|Part of Nikki's Mega Craft in the Flash version of the game. Mobile Nikki Ship.png|Nikki's Mega Craft in the mobile version of the game. Trivia * His name and his appearance may make first time players think Nikki's a woman, but he's indeed a man. * Even if he shows a lot of valour in front of the player's spacecraft and his capability to destroy Mega-Crafts, he's still surprised that it could surpass the Mega-Craft in the fourth level. Category:Characters Category:Bosses